Something Borrowed, Something Blue
by Cayloeforever35
Summary: Just cute Phinabella fluff. I literally can't describe it without giving the whole thing away.


Something Borrowed, Something Blue.

I looked down, closing my eyes and taking in a few deep breaths before looking back in the mirror. _I can't believe it, I'm actually here. With him. And now I'm actually going through with this. Wow, it really didn't hit me till now._ I smooth out the wrinkles in my dress once more, before turning to Ginger and Gretchen.

"How do I look? Are there any wrinkles I didn't catch?!" Ginger put her hand on my shoulder, and I take another deep breath.

"Iz, he'd still think you look gorgeous in a sweater and sweats. Of course you look great." I breathe in and out before Gretchen speaks.

"She's right, Isabella, he'd still marry you with you being dressed in pants and a shirt." I laugh a bit at that, and my nerves unravel.

"Are you sure that I look okay?" They both nod, and Candace walks in to the dressing room.

"Wow, who knew that Phineas would actually marry his best friend?" I blush, and Candace laughs, making me less nervous than I had been.

"Well, your last bridesmaid is right behind me." She steps aside to show my friend Coral.

"You made it!" I hug her tightly, and she laughs, hugging me back.

"It's your wedding day! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I remember the first time we met, like it was yesterday.

 _"Hey Phin, how's it going?" He smiles at me, and I practically melt at his smile. I'd had a crush on him for so long, and now he finally knows!_

 _"It's good, what about you?" I shrug, acting nonchalant._

 _"I got an A on my midterm." He laughs at how casually I say that, since I was freaking out over it yesterday._

 _"Good job, Izzy, I'm proud of you." I smile, hugging him before heading to the cafeteria to grab lunch and eat with him and Ginger._

 _When I walk out I see some girl flirting with him, making him very uncomfortable._

 _I kiss him on the cheek before sitting down. "Hey babe, who's she?" I ask, sounding like the stupidest person ever._

 _"I'm his girlfriend, Coral." I glare at her so intensely Phineas steps between us._

 _"Coral, I know that we were assigned a project together, but you're not dating me." She gasps, and I have the slightest urge to smile._

 _"But Phineas, how can you date such an airhead?" I laugh, and she looks at me._

 _"I'm not an airhead, I just wanted to see how you'd react." She laughs and holds out her hand._

 _"I'm Coral Stration." I shake her hand._

 _"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." She sits down next to me, and Phineas looks at us, then sighs and goes beck to eating._

 _And that's how we met, and a few months later, we became sworn best friends._

"Izzy, why are you so nervous? You two are perfect for each other." Coral smiles shyly, and I shake my head, clearing my thoughts.

"I don't know. Is it time?" She nods, and I nod okay, letting out a deep breath, then get ready to walk down the isle.

Phineas' POV

I see her walking down the isle, and I gulp. _Wow, how am I so lucky to be marrying her? She looks gorgeous, though she could make anything look good._ Ferb laughs softly at my reaction, and I blush, shaking my head to clear it.

She finally reaches me, and we hold hands after her brother gives her away.

The ceremony flashes before my eyes, and all I can remember is saying "I do." And kissing her.

The reception goes by a bit slower, but I can't remember most of it. And before I know it we're in the car, heading to our new home.

"You okay, Phin? You've been in a haze for quite a while." She looks at me concerned, and I smile gently.

"I'm fine, Iz, just thinking how good you look in that dress." She blushes a bright red, and I smile, kissing her.

We finally reach the house, and I scoop her up, carrying her inside, and shutting the door behind us, leaving behind our old lives, and starting a new one.

 **Awww, I just love this, it's so cute! Okay, I might be fangirling a bit, but what else am I supposed to do? Kill Teresa from The Maze Runner? Okay, just a show of hands, who else wants to kill her? Everyone? Okay, let's go find her. *storms off in search of her***

 **Just kidding, but I seriously want to hurt her. The little- I'm going to keep this PG, and not curse.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-) Who is very sorry that she didn't post anything for weeks... Sawwy...*smiles sheepishly***


End file.
